Hearth's Warming Memories
by KidatHeart5
Summary: Requested by retro mania. A shopping trip at Equestria's biggest mall soon turns into a trip down memory lane when the Mane 6 experience flashbacks of past Hearth's Warmings. Based on the So Weird episode "Fountain".


It was that time of year again. The time of year when everypony was giddy, the time when goodwill was practiced, the time when even the strangest of miracles happened. Not even the Mane Six could get away from Santa Hooves' watchful eye. There they were, at the most famous mall in the nation, the Mall of Equestria. Rarity was absolutely thrilled to be going to Whinnyapolis just to shop at the mall. Spike and Starlight accompanied the Mane Six as they navigated through the bustling crowd of ponies swarming in and out of the stores. Although they had gotten lost one or two times, the girls and Spike managed to reach the giant Hearth's Warming tree in the center of the mall.

Applejack panted, "Whew! I reckon' this is the busiest time of year for everypony."

Rarity said while looking into her compact mirror, "Indeed! It's nearly impossible to get shopping done!" She glanced at the decorative surroundings and said with a smile, "Although the mall is simply dazzling during the holiday season."

Twilight said, "I told you we should've done it at 1:00. It's the least busy time on this weekday."

Rainbow Dash scowled, "Well, we would've hurried up if a certain pony didn't waste time playing pony dress-up." As she said that, she glared at Rarity.

Rarity said in offense, "I beg your pardon! One has to look fashionable when in public this time of year."

Starlight said, "Look, I'm sure everypony's cranky, but maybe we should split up into groups to make shopping easier."

Twilight smiled, "That's a terrific idea, Starlight! Here's what we'll do: I'll take Spike. Starlight, you go with Pinkie Pie. Rainbow Dash, you're with Fluttershy. And that just leaves Applejack and Rarity. Are we good on that?"

Her friends nodded, "Yep!"

"Then let's go shopping!"

From there, the groups of two set off on different paths. Twilight pored over her list as she and Spike passed by the stores.

She muttered to herself, "Now, let's see…A new set of gloves for Shining Armor…A rose quartz necklace for Cadance…" She gushed when she said, "And of course, a tiny baby rattle for Flurry Heart."

Spike asked, "Will the gifts get to them in time?"

"Of course, Spike. I'm not going to send it by mail. I'm going to personally give them their gifts when they come down to visit."

"Are you sure they're going to come to Ponyville?"

She then sighed, "I hope so, Spike. With royals duties and Flurry Heart to take care of, we barely have time to see each other."

"Unless Equestria needs saving again." When Twilight glared at him, he nervously chuckled, "Just saying."

At that moment, Spike burped up a scroll. Twilight took it and read aloud, "'Hi, sis. Listen, something's just come up and we might not be able to make it to Ponyville.'" She groaned in aggravation, "Not again! It's like I'm some sort of plague or something!"

Spike suggested, "Maybe they want to surprise you like when they wanted to tell you they were having a baby."

Twilight threw the crumpled-up paper to the floor and said, "Forget it! Just forget it!"

Spike knew how hurt Twilight was now and became sorry for her.

Meanwhile, Pinkie and Starlight were searching the candy aisle.

Pinkie said excitedly, "How about this one? No, wait! This one! Ooh! This one looks good!"

Starlight chuckled, "Pinkie, I'm sure those are candies _you_ would like to eat. But what about your sisters and parents? What candies would _they_ like to eat?"

Suddenly, the pink pony's eyes widened in realization. She then said in anxiety, "Oh, no! I got so distracted by the delicious, amazing candy that I totally forgot my family! I have no idea what they want for gifts!" She moaned as she slumped to the floor.

Starlight was uneasy about Pinkie making a public scene, so she tried to soothe her with a tone as calm as possible, "It's okay, Pinkie. I'm sure we can figure it out sooner or later." She then muttered under her breath, "I hope."

In another part of the mall, Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy were shopping in the nature section. It reminded the yellow Pegasus so much of her furry friends and added to her anxiety.

Fluttershy fretted, "Are you sure the animals will be all right?"

Rainbow said, "Look, the Donkeys agreed to take care of them, so of course they'll be okay."

"Still, I'm so worried about the poor creatures."

"Honestly, Fluttershy, you're getting to be as bad as Applejack was when she practically hovered over Apple Bloom."

Even as she said that, Rainbow felt a little jealous that Fluttershy and Applejack had family members to celebrate Hearth's Warming with. Her own folks were often too busy at the weather factory, so she always felt gipped out of much-valued quality time with her family.

Somewhere else, Rarity and Applejack stopped in front of a jewelry store. The unicorn gasped and squealed in excitement.

Rarity said, "That is the most gorgeous necklace I've ever seen in my life! *Gasp!* And it was made by Bluestone! I must have it!"

Applejack pointed out, "Um, dontcha have to get somethin' for Sweetie Belle, too?"

"Oh, poo! You're absolutely right." She dug in her purse and said, "It seems I don't have enough money to get both the Bluestone necklace and something nice for my dear sister." She sheepishly turned to Applejack and asked, "I don't suppose I could borrow some bits from you?"

Applejack shook her head, "Nope. I wanna get somethin' for my family."

Rarity sighed in annoyance and said, "All right. I'll just have to make do." As she entered the store, she muttered under her breath, "Why do I even have a sister to get gifts for?"

While Applejack waited on a bench outside the store, she happened to glimpse at a joyful family passing by. She smiled at how happy they seemed, but couldn't help but be saddened by the fact that her own parents weren't here to celebrate the holiday with her, her siblings, and their grandmother. How she wished she could have just one more moment with her ma and pa.

When everyone was done with their shopping, they met back at the Hearth's Warming tree.

Starlight panted in exhaustion, "Phew! I thought we would never get done!"

Pinkie agreed, "I know, right? There were just so many candies to pick from! I don't even know if I'm getting my family the right stuff."

Rainbow scoffed, "At least you have your folks to celebrate it with. _My_ family's scheduled to create snow over Manehattan."

Applejack said, "Be grateful ya still have your folks here."

Rarity said, "As opposed to having a sister who has to get in the way of everything?"

Twilight griped, "I know what gets in the way of seeing my brother and his family."

Fluttershy said, "Okay, everypony. I think it's best that we calm down right now."

Pinkie smiled, "She's right! And you know what makes a great cheer-me-up?" She pointed to something as she said, "That ice cream fountain!"

The ponies and Spike turned to see an ice cream shop nearby the tree. Twilight said, "That's strange. It wasn't there before."

The pink Earth pony bounced up and down as she said, "Who cares? I want some yummy, delicious ice cream!"

As the other ponies were going, Applejack asked Starlight and Spike, "Ya comin' with us?"

Starlight declined, "No, thank you. We're not that hungry."

Spike nodded, "Yeah. Besides, we should probably look for more gifts to give to our friends."

Applejack smiled, "Ya'll got good hearts." She then left for the ice cream fountain.

When the Mane 6 sat down on stools, a plump clerk came up to them and asked, "What can I get you ladies today? How about a favorite hot chocolate of mine, the Cocoa Sleigh Ride?"

The girls half-heartedly nodded and agreed to the choice.

The clerk asked in concern as he made the hot chocolates, "So what's got you ladies down in the dumps?"

Twilight sighed, "My brother and his family are too busy to come down for the holiday."

Rainbow lifted her hoof up and said, "Ditto with my folks."

Applejack said glumly, "At least you both have your parents."

Rarity humphed, "Yes, and not some meddling sister for whom you have to sacrifice some things for."

Pinkie Pie said, "I don't even know what to get my sisters."

The clerk tsked, "Oh, sorry to hear that you're all having a rough time."

Fluttershy said, "I'm just so worried about my animal friends."

The red unicorn put the cocoas on the counter and said, "Well, here you go. I hope this will cheer you up. I added an extra ingredient to give you the warmth you need."

Rainbow Dash asked suspiciously as the other ponies were drinking their cocoas, "And what ingredient is that?"

The clerk smiled, "Love."

She shrugged, "Okay."


End file.
